They're both Jinchuuriki
by GhostKing3
Summary: The chunin exams are coming up, Naruto is hated by almost everyone, no real friends, but that all changes when someone from his past comes back to him, just like he promised. Warning all of you there will be lemon but not until later chapters, GaaNaru/NaruGaa, it won't happen straight away it won't be a slow burn but it also won't be a fast burn...a middle burn.. :D
1. Meeting Old Friends

**Hello Reader-Chan! This story will probably suck but hey who cares ya know? Did it for fun ^.^ Anywho this is a Gaara x Naruto fanfiction so sit back and enjoy! Also this will be set about a week before the chunin exam, also there is a little plot twist that i have come up with, BUT you will have to wait and find out ;) anywho i accept critical flames but no hate/bigotry/prejudice/homophobia/racism e.t.c if i see any of these types of comments i will block you. Review, Follow and maybe favourite? xD - Kuta**

 **I do not own Naruto...i only have a gaara action figure :P and if i did own it it would be full of gayness...so much of it you would be able to taste, feel, and inhale the Rainbow! :D**

' _Rainbows'_ \- Thoughts

" _ **Oh kami, you are one hell of a teme"**_ \- Demon speech

"I WILL BECOME HOKAGE" - Normal Speech

' _Believe it!'_ \- Flashback

 _ **Now onto the story ^-^**_

"NARUTO" Naruto looked behind him in horror as an enraged iruka sped towards him holding what appears to be- ' _oh no, kami please don't tell me that's what i think it is'_ he prayed, suddenly he felt unimaginable terror wash over him as iruka stopped and closed his eyes, gripping the little book in his hands. Naruto suddenly crept backwards, trying to get to his door and make an escape when he heard a deathly quiet voice behind him whisper " _if you so much as think that you can escape that easily then you have another thing coming, young man."_

Iruka grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him across the room to sit them both down on the sofa, "Naruto, can you please tell me why you decided it would be a good idea to read these, these ghastly books?" Iruka raged "You are not even 13 and yet you decided that you were mature enough to read p-porn!" Naruto sweatdropped "but Iruka-sensei, it doesn't even matter because…" he trailed off. "Because what Naruto?" Naruto looked down and then back up with a smirk "Because i'm a ninja now, which means i'm an adult!" a tick mark appeared on iruka's head "You know what, okay read your porn but let me tell you this, i am not taking you out to Inchiraku until after the exams, and if i catch you going there even once i will take away your icha icha books." Naruto recoiled in shock "You wouldn't" Iruka glared "yes i would, now as a punishment for your disrespect i would like you to spend everyday up until the exam training, do i make myself clear?" Naruto sighed and looked down, "yes Iruka-Sensei." Iruka's features softened "You know i love you, Naruto, i only want what's best for you.." he trailed off "tell you what, i will buy you Ramen IF you train hard and get strong" "Alright Iruka-Sensei! I promise i will train hard and become strong, BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto woke up, he rubbed his bleary eyes tiredly and yawned, he sat there for a couple of minutes before glancing at his clock ' _Ah it's only 8:55 i have so much ti- WAIT 8:55? KAKASHI-SENSEI SAID TO MEET AT 9:00, OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE.'_ Naruto scrambled out of bed, conveniently forgetting that his clock is actually faster and the actual time was 8:30. He jumped into the bathroom and did his teeth before flashing to his cupboard and getting out black combat trousers and a grey t-shirt with the uzumaki symbol on the back of it as well as an anbu styled jacket, he shoved them on before hastily tying his headband onto his forehead whilst completely forgetting about the orange jumpsuit he 'loves' so much. Naruto sped down the stairs, almost tripping over, and ran to the kitchen where he quickly got instant ramen and shoved it in his microwave. After a depressing 3 minutes of waiting for his ramen he got it out, shoved it all down his throat and left the bowl on the table. ' _If i don't get there in about 1 minute Sakura is going to scream at me'_ a sweatdrop appeared as Naruto sped down the streets of Konoha before finally reaching his destination, the bridge.

Naruto collapsed in exhaustion, "did i make it in time? I'm sorry Sensei i was running late it won't happen agai- where is Sensei?" Naruto glanced around before he noticed that only he and Sakura were here. "Sakura-chan, where is everyone...wait no what time is it?" Sakura glanced at him in disgust "well look who is actually early for once, finally decided that being a ninja is more important than sleeping in? And for your information it is 8:45 baka." Naruto's face fell "Wait so i rushed for nothing?" he looked up at the sky "Kami why do you hate me?" he whimpered, Sakura rolled her eyes at his dramatic behaviour before walking away to sit as far from him as possible, ' _I hope my Sasuke-kun gets here soon, i don't think i can last long with just naruto-baka.'_

About 5 minutes later, a brooding figure could be seen slowly walking on the bridge, he kicked a pebble which got the attention of both Sakura and Naruto. "SASUKE-KUN, oh thank kami you're here, if i was left alone with the baka for even another second i think i would have killed him." Sasuke glanced at her before turning to Naruto "Hn, what's with the new clothes, dobe?" Sakura turned to see what Sasuke was talking about before staring in shock ' _who does he think he is trying to be cool like Sasuke-kun'_ "Hmph, just because you changed your clothes does not mean you will ever be as cool as Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!" Naruto glanced down at his attire and realised he had put on the wrong clothes, he blushed in embarrassment before looking up ' _well at least i get to wear these super cool clothes that are awesome to train in'_ "Oh i didn't even really mean to dress up like this but i was in such a rush to get here i forgot my jumpsuit." "Hn" "Whatever"

After about another hour of waiting, Kakashi finally arrived. "YOU'RE LATE" Twin screams were heard as Naruto and Sakura glared at Kakashi, who eye smiled and said "Sorry my little genin, an old lady asked me to help her with her shopping and i just couldn't say no" "LIER" Sakura shrieked before mumbling incoherently and sitting crossed-leg position on the ground. Naruto glanced at Kakashi before saying "What are we doing to day Sensei?" Kakashi exclaimed"Well i have news, your wonderful-" "perverted" naruto mumbled "- Sensei has allowed you to take rest of the week off, with the order that you must train for a minimum of 2 hours everyday!" Everyone stared at him. Sasuke looked at kakashi before walking off "hn what a waste of time" Sakura glared at Kakashi before running off after Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, whilst Naruto stayed behind. "Yes Naruto-chan?" Naruto glared at the name before whispering "Iruka-sensei found out about my icha icha books, he will be onto you if you're not careful Kashi-sensei" Kakashi looked at him with wide eyes before shunshining away.

An hour later found Naruto walking quietly by himself down a dusty pathway, shouts of

"DEMON" "BLOODY FOX" " FREAK" followed in his wake.

' _Why do they do this to me? Can they not see that i am not a demon? I am saving them and this village by housing kyuubi inside of me, in fact it wasn't even his fault either'_

Naruto looked up at the sound of someone struggling, he raced forward before stopping. In front of him was some guy in this black onesie and wearing face paint,

Was holding a struggling konohamaru in his hands. "You think it's funny to chuck rocks at your superiors?" Konohamaru glared at this guy hatefully "Put me down" he demanded, "No i don't think i will." Naruto stared at the scene in front of him before marching forward and exclaiming "Hey Teme! Put him down!" The guy stared at him before saying "Why would i do that?" Naruto glared "because i'm telling you, and that makeup does not look good on you" The guy's face went red and a tick mark appeared "IT'S FACE PAINT" Naruto sniggered "No that is definitely makeup.." The girl who stood next to the guy snorted quietly before turning to her companion "Come on Kankuro, just put the kid down" "No Temari, this kid needs to be-" Whatever he was about to say next was silenced when someone whispered from a tree that had gone unnoticed "Kankuro put the child down before you become even more of a disgrace to our village" Kankuro froze before dropping Konohamaru and apologizing to the mysterious tree person.

Suddenly someone jumped down in front of them, Naruto looked at the boy in front of him, red hair, the kanji symbol for love was tattooed proudly on his forehead, dark circles around his eyes, gourd on his back, Naruto's eyes widened ' _It's him'_ tears gathered in his eyes as he remember a long forgotten memory.

 _6 Years Ago_

 _A 6 year old Naruto was sobbing in an alleyway, cuts and bruises littered his body as tears streamed down his scrunched up face. "Why does everyone hate me?" he whimpered "I didn't do anything, i'm not a demon" he cried. Suddenly he felt two arms lift him up before he was placed back down on something soft but slightly hard. He looked up with a tear stained face and into the eyes of boy about the same age as him, who had red hair, black circles around his eyes and a symbol of love on his forehead. "W-Why are you doing this?" Naruto whispered, he looked at him before turning away and saying "when i saw you crying i felt sad, so i came over and did what someone did with me if i ever cried or got upset" Naruto looked at him before whispering "My name is N-Naruto, W-what is y-yours?" He glanced back at him before whispering "Gaara, My name is Gaara" The newly named Gaara wiped away the tears the covered Naruto's face "Who did this to you and why?" Naruto shrunk a bit at his tone before whispering "The villagers did this, they always do this, they attack me and call me names like demon or freak or waste of space, and i don't understand why" he sniffled staring at Gaara with worry. Gaara looked down at Naruto before saying "You're like me, you have a demon inside of you as well" Naruto's eyes widened before he jumped up off of the lap he was previously sat on and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and buried his face in his chest. Gaara looked down in shock before cautiously wrapping his arms around Naruto. "Will you be my friend?" Gaara's lip turned up slightly in an almost smile before whispering "I will Naruto, i promise even if i am not there i will come back." Naruto looked up a happy tear sliding down his face "Thank You"_

 _Present_

"Gaara" Naruto whispered loud enough for him to hear, he looked up, his cold eyes looking into his tear filled ones. Gaara looked at Naruto for a moment before his gaze softened and he whispered back "Naruto" he got up from his previous crouch and held his arms open, Naruto let out a sob before crashing into Gaara, his arms found their way around his neck and his face buried into Gaara's chest. They stood their hugging before someone cleared their throat, they broke apart before Gaara stared coldly at Sasuke who had jumped down when too much attention had been on Naruto for way too long. "What do you want?" Gaara whispered threateningly, one of his hands finding Naruto's. "I want to know why you are associating yourself with that dead last rather than a stronger more powerful person like me?" Sasuke sneered glaring at the blonde Jinchuuriki who had been silently staring at him with sadness and anger in his gaze. Gaara glared at this arrogant boy in front of him,

' _how dare he insult Naruto i should kill him!'_

' _ **Yes, Yes Kill him! Rip out his throat, rip his eyes out, drain him of his blood and make it**_ _ **rain**_ '

 _End_

 **Hello all! :D This was the first chapter and damn am i proud! I would love to see reviews telling me what you think, as i said at the start, i welcome critical flamers, giving me pointers on how i can improve and such but i will not accept blatant hate, so if you do hate, i will block you! Well anyways, if there is anything you wish to ask, just PM me and i will try to get back to you! RFF And Don't be afraid to be who you are! - Kuta**


	2. Cute Blondes And Arrogant Bastards

**How's it going gaki's? I decided to write another chapter today instead of next week, purely because i have some exams coming up (maths, science and english, god help me.) and i will not be able to update for a bit. So anywho just want to say thanks to everyone who has given me even a bit of support in the form of a follow/favourite and just to let you guys know that i appreciate y'all! Also i would like to thank Wizardgeek298 and thor94 for your reviews :) anyways i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i will see you in the end comments! Kudos! - Kuta**

 **I do not own Naruto...i only have a gaara action figure :P and if i did own it it would be full of gayness...so much of it you would be able to taste, feel, and inhale the Rainbow! :D**

' _Rainbows'_ \- Thoughts

" _ **Oh kami, you are one hell of a teme"**_ \- Demon speech

"I WILL BECOME HOKAGE" - Normal Speech

' _Believe it!'_ \- Flashback

 **Now onto the story ^-^**

" **Kill him, tear him to shreds, make it rain** _ **blood**_ " Shukaku screamed from within the confinements of Gaara's mind, " **ARE YOU A COWARD? SHOW ME BLOOD"** even with the bloodthirsty ravings of a demonic beast inside his mind, Gaara would not move.

Sasuke looked at the boy currently growling at him ' _so strong...i want him'_ he unconsciously licked his lips whilst staring at the red headed Jinchurik, ' _i don't understand why he would even want to be seen with a demon like Naruto..maybe he just doesn't know who i am...or who Naruto really is...Naruto must have manipulated him, yes that must be it!'_

Naruto stood slightly behind Gaara, his hand placed gently in the other boys. He saw the look Sasuke was giving Gaara and he didn't like them one bit ' _he dare give MY Gaara those looks?..wait what, ah i'm probably just concerned...i mean who wouldn't be if their friend was getting_ _ **lust-filled gazes whilst I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE'**_ Naruto felt rage build up inside of him as Sasuke kept switching between glaring at him and smirking at Gaara

' _just you wait Sasuke'_ he thought, an evil cackle resounding in his mind.

 _Deep inside naruto's mind_

 **Kyubi listened to the uzumaki's ramblings before sighing to himself and laying back down. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard loud cackles resounding through the mindscape, he looked up before whispering "it's moments like this when i actually feel slightly bad for some humans...then again i don't really because almost all of humanity are incompetent morons.."**

 _Back in the real world_

"So Gaara was it? Do you know who i am?" Sasuke asked arrogantly, Gaara glared at him in annoyance before stating "no and i don't care either, i know enough from the way you treated my friend as if he was scum." Sasuke looked at him a moment before exclaiming "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, prodigy and rookie of the year" he glanced at the red head, expecting recognition only to meet a bored face. "Good for you" Sasuke looked shocked before quickly gaining face and explaining "Look Gaara, that person standing next to you is not worth your time, he is weak, unlike us, why don't you come and join me, we could get to know each other _**(Wink Wink...sorry i'll stop)**_ Gaara grimaced before looking down at Naruto, who was smiling gently at him. "Come on, Gaara, i will take you to my place, we can catch up" Gaara's eyes softened before he nodded his head in acceptance. As they walked away, completely ignoring the fuming Sasuke and shocked genins, they discussed everything that had happened up to this point, Naruto explaining his academy days and how he got accepted whilst Gaara confessed to the hate he felt for the demon in his head and how he wished that his siblings accepted him.

They chatted for about 15 minutes before they arrived at Naruto's front door, where they stood awkwardly for a second before going inside. "Make yourself at home Gaara, anything you want?" Gaara shook his head as negative before going to sit on the couch, he examined everything before reaching down to pick up a curious orange book titled ' _icha icha: paradise'._ Naruto, who had just come in, saw what Gaara was about to pick up and let out a what he would later claim to be a very manly scream. He pounced on Gaara before he could even read the first sentence and snatched the book away from him, holding it in a possessive grip.

Gaara stared at him, before he started chuckling in amusement before that changed into a laugh, Naruto looked on in confusion, wondering why Gaara was laughing, but he never got the chance to question it since someone had grabbed his waist and pulled him onto their lap. Naruto looked up and into the eyes of Gaara before smiling and slowly wrapping his arms around the other boys neck, "thank you Gaara" Gaara gave a questioning look, demanding naruto to elaborate "for being there for me, for caring" Naruto snuggled into the firm chest and slowly closed his eyes.

Gaara looked down at the sleeping face of Naruto, wondering what he should do. He decided he would carry the blonde to his bed before making himself comfortable on the couch. He carried the other boy bridal style and laid him on the bed, pulling the covers over the sleeping angel before turning to creep quietly out of the room. But before he could even step a foot away from the bed, the blonde had grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip "stay with me" he whispered, staring at Gaara with bright blue eyes, Gaara nodded before sliding into the place next to Naruto and pulling the covers back over them.

They lay there, so close to each other yet not quite touching, it seemed like hours before Naruto finally closed his eyes and fell asleep, but before he did he managed to grab Gaara's hand in his and letting out a sigh of content before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

Gaara on the other hand was wide awake, for the mad rambling of Shukaku kept him up, he didn't mind as much as he usually does since Naruto was there. On the topic of the blonde Jinchuriki, Gaara had started to feel weird every time he was around him, it was like a pack of butterflies had flown straight into his stomach every time he and the blonde touched or talked. It was strange, yet he couldn't bring himself to hate this new development as he looked down at the peaceful face of Naruto.

 _End_

 **Well, i hope that was okay! New development though...i'm trying to learn Japanese and my goodness it is hard. I have managed to memorise the first 5 syllables for hiragana..and i'm going to try some Kanji since that is what is used most! Anywho i love reading your reviews and what you think, so anyone who does review is very much appreciated! FFR And stay Smexy! - Kuta**


End file.
